


not so confident now huh?

by iCuddleEds (honeycriedlouis)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, One-Sided Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycriedlouis/pseuds/iCuddleEds
Summary: "oooh you wanna kiss me so bad!" richie joked in response laughing at how angry his friend was.but suddenly something changed in eddie, he didnt look annoyed anymore, he smirked and walked towards richie closing the space that was between them, richies heart began racing as he felt eddies breath on his face"so what if i do?"
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. thats just eddie and richie.

"shit shit shit!" eddie mumbled as he frantically searched through his things in his locker looking for his inhaler, "where the fuck is it?" 

"eddie spaghetti my main man! whatcha doin'?" richie said as he leaned against the locker next to the one eddie was basically destroying, "not my name rich" he grumbled as he carried on looking not bothering to spare a glance at richie knowing he had a dumb smile plastered on his face.

"what're you looking for? you're about to rip that fucking thing apart jesus" eddies eyebrows were knitted together as he started to place all the objects he had thrown, ripped or put to the side back in his locker. "my inhaler" he replied flatly confusion laced in his tone.

"how do you know its in there" richie said peeling his eyes away from eddies face and peeking into his locker with a raised eyebrow, "i dont, i was just hoping" eddie sighed and closed the locker.

"dont you always pack a spare?" eddie looked down at his fanny pack then back up to richie "if i had a spare richie, i would be using it" he replied, annoyance dripping from his voice.

"well, lucky for you spaghetti man-" richie grabbed his backpack and pulled out a plastic blue inhaler with eddies initials scribbled on the side in marker "- i have one of your spares" he winked 

"where the fuck did you find this? and why the fuck do you have it with you, idiot?" eddie replied snatching it from richies pale hand, "you left it at my house the other night, and i keep it in there for emergencies, you know, incase you die or something" 

"if i was dead how the fuck would an inhaler bring me back to life" he replied, "well that shit has oxygen in it right? and technically you need oxygen to live so it would bring you back!" richie said excitedly sneaking a glance at eddie to see if he was impressed with his reply only to find annoyance painted onto eddies face as he looked back towards richie unimpressed. 

"thats not how it works dickwad" 

**

the losers were all gathered in the clubhouse involved in their own conversations, stan, bill and mike all talking about how if robots were to take over the world richie would probably die first to which richie just shouts a "hey!" back every time he hears his name and a chuckle follow, ben and beverly talking about new kids on the block and beverly giggling every now and again at how much ben knows, and lastly eddie and richie bickering about how the 10 minute rule isnt a joke and richie should "get the fuck out the way"

"no honestly rich you do this every time move!" richie does do this everytime for one reason and one reason only, if he doesnt move then eddie just climes in and throws his legs across richie causing their bodys to intertwine in a comfortable mannor, its as if they fit together and eddies body constantly radiates warmth - which richie loves - and having his legs draped across richies body is like being under a warm blanket. 

"come on spagheds climb in!" eddie sighs in annoyance but climbs in anyway and leans his head against richies foot as richie tells some stupid joke about the comic hes reading and passes it to eddie every now and again when he claims one of the characters looks like someone from the losers club. 

"theres no fucking way they arent doing something, i mean look at them! their basically spooning eachother!" beverly laughs as she places herself in a spot next to mike staring at richie and eddie, "you know bev, you might be right i mean eddie isnt even doing anything over there hes just staring at richie as richie says some dumb shit" mike replies

"thats just eddie and richie, you guys are looking into them too much they've been that way forever, its almost impossible to separate them no matter how much eddie is annoyed by rich" stanley replies not looking up from the newspaper hes doodling on, "y-yeah, guys they've b-been that way forever" bill says raising his hand to point in richie and eddies general direction

"i wouldn't be too sure guys they seem closer then everyone else here" ben states looking at them, "i guess" stanley mumbles raising his eyes to look at his best friends who are now fighting about how that character does not look like bill, "they seem to be in their own world, they dont even notice everyone else looking at them" beverly chuckled.

"eddie my glasses!" richie complained reaching over eddies leg to retrieve his glasses from the muddy floor of the clubhouse, eddie giggled and looked over to the rest of the losers only to find all their eyes on him. 

"what?" eddie questioned, confused as to why all the attention was being put on him, beverly was the first to break giggling into her hand as eddies eyes traveled across the group, "guys what?" he said with more annoyance in his tone.

"what the dick is this why are you all staring? have a crush on me?" he wiggled his eyebrows and let out a 'umph' as eddie elbowed him in the ribs, "no one could ever have a crush on you dickwad" richie let out an exaggerated gasp and clutched his heart acting hurt, "ouch!" he exclaimed looking over to eddie pretending to cry. "shut up richie" eddie said trying to mask the amusement in his voice.

"n-nothing, you guys are c-c-cute is all" bill smiled back at the pair, eddies eyes snapped towards bill "me and richie are NOT cute! are you kidding me?!" eddie shouted back at him

"we may not be cute eds, but you are" richie leaned over grabbing eddies cheek with his thumb and pointer finger "cute, cute, cute" he teased

"thats not my name and get off me! i hate it when you do that!" eddie whined, richie just smiled back at him.


	2. theres no fucking way eddie kasprak would like richie trashmouth tozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well im sorry for taking so long, my mums been up my ass about school so,,, anyways heres this,, i think its bad lol but enjoy"!!!

"spaghetti!" richie sang as he climbed through the open boys window peering into the empty room with a raised eyebrow, "spaghetti?" he repeated confusion painted onto his voice.

"what." eddie replied as he walked into his room with a disgusted expression on his face.

"christ eds, whats up with you?" richie climbed into his room fully letting his worn out converse hit the floor, he moved over to where eddie was now sat on his bed.

"my mom, shes- shes doing that shit again" he mumbled then looked at richie, "shes being a little shit rich, im 16 fucking years old man i dont need to take those fucking placebos, they're fucking bullshit rich i mean- do you know how many of those little pills she made me take, rich i couldn't even go to christmas one year because i was 'sick' i mean what fucking bullshit is that?" he ranted moving his hands to express his words.

richie leaned back on the bed listening to his best friend rant, watching his moves, watching his eyes trail from richie to the walls of the bedroom, like he wanted to break out, like he wanted to explode. now, richie has seen eddie mad alot. at him, at the losers, at his mom, anyone really, but he's never seen him this riled up before. 

"hey- hey eds lis-" eddie cut him off "thats not my name richie" he cursed, "yeah yeah whatever, and my name isn't rich but you dont hear me complaining huh?" eddie just grumbled in response.

"listen, your mom is a dick. and you know that so why do you let her get to you?" eddie stared at richie once those words left his mouth then sighed and fell onto his back and looked up to the ceiling.

"yeah i know shes a dick but-" he turned his head to look at his friend, "shes just, she knows how to rile me up you know? she knows what buttons to press to get me annoyed"

"so do i" richie winked hoping to get a smile from eddie only to receive a look of annoyance, "you know what i mean rich, i only want to kill you half of the time." 

"nice" richie smirked looking at eddie as his friend sighed, "want me to go?" 

"no, but can we go somewhere?" 

"jesus, who killed eddie and replaced him with you?" richie laughed, "fuck off, and get off my bed with your shoes on, i swear to god richie if you've got mud on my sheets i'll murder you." 

**

"soo, where'd you wanna go?" richie questioned as he let his hands fall into his pockets as he walked down eddies street

"i dont know, wanna watch a movie?" he replied

"oh my god, eds are you asking me out on a date" richie made fun, poking eddies cheek only to have his hand slapped away just as fast

"jesus richie, i hate you" eddie crossed his arms 

"no you dont" richie winked, watching his friend look disgusted at the remark, he knew it was all joking between him and eddie but for once he wanted eddie to look at him, like, properly look at him. not just when hes talking or made a stupid joke, but staring like he cares. richie pushed those thoughts away in disgust, he didnt like boys. he didnt. sure eddies cute and all and richie loves to get him annoyed because it means all eddies attention is on him but really, being gay in derry is like asking to get beat up, besides even if he did like eddie in that way there would be no chance that eddie would ever like him.

theres no fucking way eddie kasprak would like richie the trashmouth tozier. 

thats a fact. 

"rich?" he was pulled out of his thoughts to find his friend staring at him weirdly

"whats up eddie spaghetti" richie smiled back

"we arent watching something scary." 

"what? edsss come onnn!" he begged

"no richie, im not watching a shit movie about some weird serial killer, the last time you took me to the movies you made me watch that movie about the girl getting killed in the shower or whatever, and im not watching something like that again" eddie complained, doing that thing with his hand that he always does when hes complaining and ranting to richie.

"eddie my love i'll let you cuddle me if you get scared" richie winked at his friend

"ew" eddie scrunched his nose to make himself look disgusted and to hide the blush that coated his cheeks.

"what? do you not like my cuddles?" richie questioned, pretending to be deeply hurt and looking at eddie with puppy dog eyes.

"no." 

"yes you do" richie moved closer to eddie and smirked, "richie i swear to fucking-" richie draped his arms around eddies shoulders and pushed him towards his chest

"richie get off!" eddies arms flailed as he tried to escape richies grasp, "do not fucking touch me richie get off!" he demanded

"nope." richie emphasized the p on the end to mock his annoyed friend thats drowned in his arms.

then eddie finally gave up and pulled his arms around richies waist and letting his head rest comfortably on the horrible hawaiian shirt that covered his friends body, richie put his chin on eddies head and swayed them together moving from foot to foot. 

"i hate you" eddie grumbled.


	3. you got a crush on me ed’s?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m adding phones into it !!!!

a scary image flashed across the screen leaving eddie’s heart racing and him reaching for his inhaler that he just so happened to forget.

fuck. 

another image came across the screen, and flashing lights bathed his face “shit.” he whispered in a panic, he completely forgot richie was there, and watching his every move. 

richie lifted eddie’s hand and placed it in his, eddie became stiff but then relaxed and intertwined their fingers. 

“you good spagheds?” he whispered, and in reply eddie just frantically nodded covering his eyes with his free hand and looking away at the screen. 

when the movie ended eddie was surprised that him and richie were still holding hands and that when he jumped he probably squeezed the life out of his poor friends hand, but richie holding his hand made him all fuzzy and gave him comfort so it wasn’t all bad.

“did ya like it spaghetti man?” richie joked, knowing his best friend almost had an aneurysm watching it. 

“yeah, i loved it.” eddie deadpanned.

“i’m glad” richie reached over and pinched eddie’s cheek “you were just so cute!” he teased 

a light blush spread across eddie’s cheek and nose and richies smile got wider

“you got a crush on me ed’s?” he winked 

“no!” eddie replied too fast, “you’re an idiot, and stop calling me ed’s you know i hate that”

“and that’s why i do it” he smiled.

eddie’s phone buzzed in his pocket

bev  
[ u comin to the clubhouse or what, stan is gunna murder u if u dnt get here soon ] 

eddie  
[ yeah i’m coming, n i’m bringing rich, we just went to the movies ] 

bev   
[ the movies huh ?? ;) ;) ]

eddie   
[ ew, you know it’s not like that ] 

bev   
[ i know exactly wht it’s like ;);) ]

eddie  
[ bye ]

“the losers are waiting for us at the clubhouse and we’re late, if we don’t get there soon im 100% sure stan is going to rip the curls off your head” 

“what!” richie clutched his heart and placed a hand on his forehead pretending to be in deep fear “n-not the curls!” he grabbed eddie and shook him by the shoulders “my precious curls ed’s!” 

“get the fuck off me idiot” eddie shrugged his hands off his shoulders 

“i’ll just get stanny to forgive me, he loves me” 

“stan and love shouldnt be in the same sentence, i’m convinced he hates your guts” eddie laughed 

“cute” richie mumbled under his breath then came to his senses, “yeah well he doesn’t say he hates me when i’m blowing him” he nudged eddie with his elbow

“yeah i’m sure he’s always charmed” eddie said with a straight face trying to hide the smile that was threatening to surface.

**

“have you guys noticed eddie is getting dimples?” bev cooed

the losers were sat on the floor of the clubhouse, much to eddie’s dismay, chatting and talking about whatever really came to their minds. even though they built this clubhouse when they were 12 they couldn’t leave it no matter what and still spent every waking hour inside it. 

“i’m not getting dimples bev” eddie sighed 

“yeah you so are eds” richie said as he watched eddie’s face, his eyes trailed from his lips to his eyes and his cheeks where his dimples sat. 

“y-yeah and h-he’s getting c-c-curls!” bill beamed and reached over to touch eddie’s hair but eddie smacked his hand away before he got the chance

“guys no i’m not come on!” eddie whined 

“eddie i hate to agree with the idiots but they’re right you are getting curls and dimples” stan smirked up at his friend who looked beyond embarrassed to be the centre of a conversation about his looks 

“fuck off stan” eddie replied not impressed that he took the rest of the losers side “out of all people stan i thought you’d take my side you fuckwad” 

“eds no need for the language” richie reached over and played with the curls that fell behind eddie’s ear, eddie didnt slap him away but pretended to ignore it, almost falling into the touch. 

beverly looked smug and reached for her phone 

bev started a groupchat

bev added, eddie, stan, mike and 2 others 

bev  
[ nothing going on aye? ]

eddie looked up from his phone and stared at bev mouthing ‘youre an idiot’

everyone grabbed for their phones except richie

“what the fuck are you all doing! i’m right here you dicks” richie whined and dropped his hand from where it was playing with eddie’s curls, eddie let out a sad sigh and let his head sit up straight not realising he had fallen into the touch 

mike   
[ u guys are cute ]

ben   
[ why isn’t richie in the groupchat ]

ben added idiot 

idiot   
[ helloooooo ] 

everyone shut off their phones

“what the fuck, you guys suck!” richie pouted at eddie 

“shut up richie, i didn’t make it bev did, go pout at her” eddie smiled 

“bevvy! how dare you! you’ve hurt me, hurt me i say!” richie shouted 

“christ rich, use your inside voice” she laughed 

“fuck you!”


	4. lovebirds come on!

the losers were all at the quarry having just jumped off the cliff and neck deep in the water splashing eachother. 

ben, beverly and bill were all in a very competitive water fight while eddie, richie and stan were sat on the sidelines laughing at whenever someone falls under the water.

“hey ed’s” richie turned to him with a devilish grin

eddie half turned towards him eyes still on the rest of his friends and hummed in acknowledgement

“come look at this” richies pale hands were under the water and looking like they were cupping something

eddie leaned down and tried to look at what richie was trying to show him only to get pushed under the water as fast as his face got close to it, his eyes shut and he felt water in his ears, he hated water in his ears. he pushed up and looked at richie giving him the death glare 

“what THE FUCK RICHIE” eddie pounced ontop of richie pushing him under, and still keeping his eyes open he saw his friend laughing somehow while still being pushed under. 

richie lept up and out of the water bringing eddie with him still laughing.

“eds who knew you were so strong!” he laughed even harder and tears began slipping from his eyes, stanley was chuckling from further away having moved since his friends started pushing eachother under the water. 

“fuck you rich!” eddie scowled at his friend but broke character when he saw richie laugh so hard he started hiccuping 

“what the f-fuck are they l-l-laughing at?” you could hear the smile on bills face as he spoke 

“i have no fucking clue” stan giggled 

“eddie come here” richie reached his arms out and tried to pull his friend towards him

“now way i’m not falling for your bullshit again!” eddie shouted trying to swim away

richie grabbed him by his foot and pulled eddie towards him smirking.

“knock knock” he smiled 

“what the fuck??” eddie stared at richie 

“i said knock knock and you say whos there” richie smiled 

“fine, whos there rich?”

“eddie”

“eddie who?”

“eddie watch out!” richie climbed on top of eddie pushing him under the water, eddie was shocked at first but started kicking richie from under him to escape and get to the surface 

“god you suck! that wasn’t even a fucking joke you dick!” eddie whined trying to fix his hair and failing, “look at what you’ve fucking done to my hair richie!” 

richie swam over to him and began moving eddie’s wet curls around obviously trying to fix them

eddie stared up at him, watching the way his eyes move and the tip of his tongue peak out of the corner of his mouth in concentration

“you better not be fucking up my hair trashmouth” eddie whispered, suddenly not having the strength to talk 

“‘m fixing it spaghetti” richie smiled and scrunched his nose fighting the urge to tell eddie how adorable he looked staring up at richie with his mouth dropped open in awe 

“okay” eddie hummed falling into his friends touch 

“holy shit they’re like fucking monkeys or whatever when they groom eachother” bev looked over at the two boys lost in their own world 

“they’re actually grooming eachother oh my god!” mike laughed and looked over at stan who looked beyond unimpressed 

“that’s disgusting” he deadpanned staring at them 

“i think it’s kinda cute” ben grinned

“same” bev replied 

“they’ve got m-massive crushes o-o-on eachother it’s obvious!” bill said looking over at stan for approval who gave him a quick nod showing his was listening 

“i wonder how long it takes them to figure their shit out” bev questioned 

“well unless one of them grows some balls which i’m guessing is not anytime soon i have no idea” stan answered

richie pulled his hands away from eddie’s curls looking proud

“did you fuck them up? cause i swear to-“ richie cut him off and placed a finger on his friends mouth who slapped it away “no ed’s i promise i just fixed it” he grinned 

“you sure?” 

“yup, you look so cute” he reached his hand out and eddie backed away “don’t! you know how much i hate that richie!” 

“aand they’re back.” stan turned away and swam towards the pile of their backpacks and clothes on the ground, “we should get going i was hoping we could go to that diner tonight and get some food” stan said 

“s-sounds good” bill swam in the same direction stan was going 

“lovebirds come on! we’re going to the diner!” bev shouted at richie and eddie who turned to her immediately, eddie looking pissed off

“did you serious just?! beverly we aren’t love birds what the fuck?!” eddie shouted 

“yes we are babe” richie left a sloppy kiss on eddie’s cheek and eddie wiped it off in an instant “eww! richie that’s disgusting!” 

richie just grabbed eddie’s wrist and swam towards all of the other losers a deep red blush on his cheeks and a shit eating grin on his face.


End file.
